


Temporary

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Double Drabble, F/M, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The flat in town served opposite purposes to Ennis and Alma. If only they had known!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Brokeback Mountain belongs to Annie Proulx and Focus Features.

The apartment always looked like a small tornado had passed through. Tiny entrance overflowing, the girls’ toys everywhere, no place for ironing board and laundry, kitchen counter sagging under its burden, second-hand furniture haphazardly placed. They didn’t have much, but the apartment was small and impractical, and the storage space nearly non-existent. 

Alma didn’t mind the chaos, though, because it was only temporary. She didn’t really want to fix this one up too much, or keep it too orderly or cozy. Now they’d actually moved to town, the sorry state of this apartment sure enough proved that they needed something bigger and better. Even he must see that, and be spurred on to make that extra effort. Soon…. 

Ennis didn’t mind the chaos, though, because it was obviously temporary. No-one could form an attachment to this cramped and cluttered place, with its lack of air and light, and its dreary parking-lot view. The impersonal turmoil soothed him, assured him they would be moving back to a ranch somewhere, to wide spaces, open skies - and cheaper rent, so he could afford his time off in the mountains. After this, wouldn’t she be happy for them all to breathe free again? Soon….


End file.
